Many homes include garages that in addition to storing vehicles are used to store objects such as lawn mowers. It is also common to store home maintenance implements, sports equipment and holiday decorations in garages. Depending on the amount of these additional objects, the available space in the garage may be reduced to a significant extent such that it is not possible to store the vehicles in the garage. Especially in colder climates, it may be undesirable to leave the vehicles outside of the garage.
In an effort to increase the efficiency at which objects are stored in the garage, various shelving systems have been developed. However, these shelving systems may have limited usefulness in conjunction with heavy objects that the person cannot lift onto the storage system or large objects that are too big to be placed on the storage system.
What is needed is a household object storage system that enables large and/or heavy objects to be easily and safely raised above the floor to thereby increase the efficiency at which the objects are stored in the garage.